The present invention relates to polyolefins reclaimed from acid battery cases for use in the production of structural members.
I have found that articles fabricated in accordance with the present invention from such reclaimed materials exhibit physical and mechanical properties which suprisingly are superior to similar articles fabricated from virgin polyolefin materials. It is believed that such enhanced properties may result from the absorbtion in a battery case, during its service life, of trace quantities of lead and sulphur which as a result of the processing of the reclaimed battery case, according to the present invention, effect changes in the chemical and physical properties of the polymer resulting in improved impact resistance and increased heat deflection temperature characteristics of the finished manufactured product. Such processing may include molding, extrusion, hot stamping, calendering or milling, all under controlled conditions of heat and pressure. The use of the present invention yields not only improved properties in the manufactured articles but also results in a significant conservation of critical raw materials, as well as of energy and fuel, and the utilization and reclaimation of rapidly accumulating non-biodegradable waste and residue materials in the expanded commerce of the country. The ecological, economic and energy saving benefits derived from the present invention are of highly significant value.
The production of foamed, extruded and added articles from used, reclaimed and residue plastic sources is well known and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,914; 3,752,631; 3,803,274 and others which describe the equipment, method and generic classes of thermoplastic which may be applied to such art. None of the prior art suggests that any physical or chemical changes or unexpected beneficial results may be derived from the use of materials which have had prior service.